Presently (circa 2016), light modules with a pair of opposing spring clips for installation into a receiving hole in a ceiling are commercially available. For example, such products include: a Gama Illuminer product number GM-LB4065S; a LED lighting module, with “spring buckles” made available by TorchStar Lighting, model number TS061; and a LED lighting module, with “spring clips” made available by OMAI Lighting, Product Code OMSZCD08W01WW. Once such a lighting module with the pair of opposing springs clips is installed the opposing spring clips, via torsion, may grab the ceiling. However, in all such lighting module examples, such spring clips, which include a torsion spring, are presented for installation with the spring clips in an already sprung state, meaning the installer must press each spring clip into an open configuration, which generally requires use of both hands, while the lighting module is then pushed into a receiving hole in the ceiling. Further, when the installer is installing multiple lighting modules and overhead, applying such constant pressure and using both hands to keep the spring clips open during install results in installer fatigue. Also, because installation is generally overhead, ladders are often used, and use of two hands for lighting module install while on a ladder increase risk of falling to the installer.
It would be desirable if such spring clips were pre-loaded into the open configuration and maintained in that pre-loaded open configuration until triggered to close by natural install mechanics of pushing the light module in the receiving hole in the ceiling. Such equipped lighting modules would then require only one hand to install. Such equipped lighting modules, would make install easier, faster, more efficient, and safer for the installer.
There is a need in the art for a spring clip apparatus that may be attached to a lighting module, wherein a spring clip of the spring clip apparatus may be pre-loaded into an open configuration and maintained in that pre-loaded open configuration install natural install mechanics trigger closing of the spring clip. That is, there is a need in the art for such a spring clip apparatus wherein that spring clip apparatus may be a trigger-release-clip apparatus.
It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.